Vanya Sulie (Fair Winds)
by CRMediaGal
Summary: A series of unrelated Thranduil x Tauriel drabbles (100 words) in response to Tumblr's "Send Me a Pairing and a Number and I'll Write You a Drabble" Challenge. Each prompt is based on a number and quote. Rated T, Post-BotFA, The Hobbit era.
1. I'm pregnant

**A/N :** **So...I'm working on the next chapter of _West of the Moon, East of the Sun_ , I swear! (Writing has taken a backseat, so updates on all of my fics are delayed due to LIFE.) However, I thought I'd share the following short pieces in the interim to tie readers over until the next update... **

**The following are a series of unrelated drabbles (100 words) in response to a Tumblr "Send Me a Pairing and a Number and I'll Write You a Drabble" Challenge I did a while back. Each prompt was based on a requested number and quote (which, FYI, serves as the title for each piece). I fulfilled five Thrandiel drabbles in all for this challenge and will likely post one per day till they're all up.**

 _ **If you decide to follow along, I hope you enjoy them. Reviews are always greatly appreciated.**_

 **Disclaimer : _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ are copyrighted to and belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I'm just playing in his sandbox and receive no financial gain from this. Artwork is credited to Cudzinec.  
**

* * *

 **"I'm pregnant."**

* * *

The euphoria of change stirred inside her, much like a bud turning towards the sun's warmth to spread and unfold its petals. There would be no mildness for this blessed action; this union of souls awakening new life.

Tauriel smiled at the remembrance of when she had known: _'I'm pregnant.'_

The king had sunk to his knees, overwhelmed with joy and wonderment. He hadn't succumbed to tears since the day his late wife perished at Angmar, but that night he had cried, weeping for the forgiveness Life offered him in the form of his redheaded captain and their unborn child.


	2. If you keep looking at me like that

**A/N :** **Many thanks to those who've expressed interest in these drabbles. It means a lot. Here's the second one.**

 **Disclaimer : _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ are copyrighted to and belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I'm just playing in his sandbox and receive no financial gain from this.**

* * *

 **"If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."**

* * *

Tauriel's cheeks lit up. King Thranduil hadn't been misleading in his subtle but unrelenting persuasions and neither had she, but the exciting possibility of more to that smouldering look; that glint of all-consuming hunger in the sovereign's eyes?

 _If you keep looking at me like that_ , she wanted to say but lacked the tongue mobility, _we won't make it to a bed._

No, she would straddle him here and now, using her daggers as instigators if it meant he couldn't escape her grasp.

"You're trembling," he murmured, a smile crossing those tempting lips.

Tauriel couldn't lie. "Yes... I am."


	3. Come over here and make me

**A/N :** **Okay...well, luckily there's only two more after this...  
**

 **Disclaimer : _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ are copyrighted to and belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I'm just playing in his sandbox and receive no financial gain from this.**

* * *

 **"Come over here and make me."**

* * *

King Thranduil challenged his brazen captain with a quirked eyebrow. She smirked, amused, and motioned him to her a second time.

He had tried coaxing _her_ to _him_ first—"Come over here and make me," he had taunted, strewn upon the bedsheets—but the king was perpetually destined to respond to Tauriel's every waking command. He knew it.

King Thranduil approached Tauriel, his alabaster skin bathed in morning light. She drew up onto tiptoe to kiss him.

"You _must_ meet with your advisors today," she counselled.

"I'd rather stay here with you."

Tauriel's green eyes softened. "I wish that, too."


	4. Teach me how to play?

**Disclaimer : _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ are copyrighted to and belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I'm just playing in his sandbox and receive no financial gain from this.**

* * *

 **"Teach me how to play?"**

* * *

Tauriel watched her kinsfolk exercise their hands, fingers moving fluidly over the strings, and loathed her own incompetence. Had she not been orphaned so young, her mother might have taken her to harp lessons.

Tauriel's request to the king had been purely in jest—" _Teach me how to play," she had giggled_ —but, much to her horror, he was now taking her up on that order. He beckoned her towards the fourth harp, empty of an occupant.

As her fingers began stroking the strings, King Thranduil instructed and shaped her confidence. "Don't think," he whispered whenever her frustrations threatened. " _Feel_."


	5. Wait a minute Are you jealous?

**A/N :** **Last prompt. Thank you to those who've reviewed and followed these.  
**

 **Disclaimer : _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ are copyrighted to and belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I'm just playing in his sandbox and receive no financial gain from this.**

* * *

 **"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"**

* * *

Tauriel ran her fingers over the string, tugging upon it gently to inspect its mobility and strength. "That will do," she surmised, unawares of being observed.

King Thranduil unconsciously stepped closer, enamoured by those nimble fingers as they inspected the precious bow. _Oh, but to be her aim..._

Tauriel suddenly stopped. "Something wrong?"

"No," he curtly answered, darting a pair of sheepish eyes towards the ground.

"Wait a minute," she chuckled, shooting the king a suggestive look. "Are you jealous, my Lord?"

" _What on earth of_?" he challenged, feigning outrage.

"Oh, I don't know..." Tauriel's eyes glimmered. "My bow, perhaps?"


End file.
